Hinges for the pivotable arrangement of an engine hood or other panels are known in the prior art. For example DE 10 2010 018 628 A1 describes an arrangement structure for a vehicle hood hinge, in which a rearward end part of the front hood is pivotably mounted on a motor vehicle body via a hood hinge. The hood hinge is attached to the upper end face of a lateral instrument panel front part laterally of a hollow cowl that is open at the top. The hood hinge pivotably arranges the engine hood on the motor vehicle body. The hood in its closing position borders body components, such as for example the lateral fender, and maintains a fixed preset gap dimension.
It would be advantageous to provide a hinge for the pivotable arrangement of a hood or panel to the support structure of a motor vehicle, which makes possible a tolerance-offsetting arrangement of the hood or panel with respect to bordering body components. It would also be beneficial to realize a component and weight reduction of the hinge and make possible a simple, improved and intuitive assembly of the hinge and bordering body components of the motor vehicle body.